monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Lumic
"This is the age of steel and I am its creator!" - An upgraded John Lumic John Lumic was the owner of Cybus Industries in a parallel universe nicknamed Pete's world. John Lumic would also become the creator of the Cybermen in his universe. He would eventually be upgraded by his own Cybermen into the Cyber controller. History In his world John Lumic started Cybus industries, advanced the entire planet through such inventions as the EarPod. A device which can worn by a person which tells them the latest news, weather, telivision and sport. Lumic would soon become ill and though he publicly denied rumours of ill health, Lumic suffered from a terminal illness and used a motorized wheelchair as transport. He devoted all of his resources to finding a way to extend his own lifespan. He came up with an idea to take the human brain, place it in a cybernectic advanced body, remove emotions and there would be an eternal being. He had homeless people kidnapped and upgraded them into his first Cybermen. Hoping to gain approval from the Government for his work, Lumic unveiled the Cyberman model to the President of Great Britain. To Lumic's dismay, the President rejected the project. Viewing the President's decision as a death sentence, Lumic set in motion a plan to overthrow the government. He mailed a pair of EarPods to the wife of one of his employees, Pete Tyler, just as a birthday present. In reality, the EarPods scanned Jackie Tyler's brain so Lumic could override the security arrangements for that night. Knowing the President would be among those in attendance at Jackie's party, Lumic dispatched a horde of Cybermen to kill him. Soon John Lumic ordered the Ear pods which a lot of people in London were wearing to take them into the Cybus factory where many were upgraded. Once his breathing apparatus was damaged by Mr. Crane a angered former Cybus worker, Lumic realised that he would soon die and pleaded with his Cybermen to help him. The Cybermen reasoned that keeping the old man alive would be redundant, and against Lumic's protests, forcibly upgraded him into their new master, the Cyber-Controller. Lumic is now upgraded into the Cyber-Controller. He is seated on Cyber like throne with pipes attached into him feeding him nutrients. The brain of his human self was made visible on his head. Unlike other standard Cybermen, it seems that Lumic even in his upgraded stage retained his angry emotions and also retained some of the voice of his former self. Soon the upgraded Lumic would meet the Tenth Doctor and his companion Rose and their friends. announced that his Cybermen would take control of London before overthrowing the world. Secretly in Lumic's own Zepplin, Mickey Smith a friend of the Doctor and a man called Jake part of the Preachers a group dedicated to stop Lumic, mange to use his own computer to return the human souls back to the upgraded Cybermen, once the Cybermen realized what they became they went mad and died. John Lumic was unaffected by this and was enraged. When the Doctor and his friends rushed to the Zepplin to fly away before the factory exploded, Lumic followed them. As the Doctor with his companions climbed the Zepplin rope ladder Lumic followed them up so he could kill them. However Pete a parallel version of Rose's Dad uses the Doctor's sonic srewdriver to cut the rope ladder and Lumic falls screaming through the air. As Lumic falls into the collapsing factory it explodes just as he enter the flames killing him instantly. Although Lumic died, he had many other Cybermen located in different countries. These Cybermen would escape through the void and into the Doctor's world ready to upgrade our universe. After they were defeated along with the Daleks, Cybermen in space and other parts of the universe would survive. Category:Doctor who monsters Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Cybers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters